User talk:Tyrant457
Welcome Hi, welcome to Okami Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nippon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- The Yoshiman (Talk) 03:25, December 11, 2010 Images I'd just like to commend you on the images, you've really outdone yourself. As one of our most faithful and reliable contributors you've done a great deal to keep this wiki in great shape. Keep up the good work--Soul reaper 03:36, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Can we talk? There are a few things I want to ask you so if you see this message please respond ASAP.--Soul reaper 00:48, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :Certainly. What's on your mind?--Tyrant457 03:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::Since you first arrived here, you have been one of our most helpful, active, consistent and hard working users. You started out making good contributions and have only improved from there. I was wondering, how long do you think you'll stick around?--Soul reaper 10:12, November 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you. :) Like I said before, it is a great pleasure to see this wiki improve, and I love helping it grow and mature. I come here everyday (the wiki is my homepage), and although I can't edit much due to real life stuff eating up my time, I plan to stay for as long as I can.--Tyrant457 21:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::That's good to hear. The reason i asked this is because, with Yoshiman seemingly gone, and my inability to regularly access the wiki, I feel that something must be done to better maintain the wiki. I would like to make you an admin if you are happy to accept the position. I feel that you have the necessary qualities for the job. What do you say?--Soul reaper 02:25, November 12, 2011 (UTC) :::::Oh, I'd be honored! As an admin, I'll try my best to improve the wiki as much as I can. Thanks, Soul! :)--Tyrant457 22:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Congratulations. You are now officially an admin. Keep up the good work my friend--Soul reaper 02:22, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia and References Hey there. I see that you're the new admin for the wiki. Soul reaper was really pissing me off over the "DON'T ADD STUFF WITH OUT SOURSES" for the Trivia and references. Is it alright to post up relevant trivia and references through noticing the visual and in game events, as well as the many inspirations drawn to make Okami? Thanks. Mask no Oni 01:27, March 11, 2012 (UTC) :If there is evidence within the game itself, I don't see why not. And if the inspirations you speak of came from the developers, that's also acceptable, as long as you mention who was inspired by them.--Tyrant457 21:58, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Attack Powers? Hey. I was wondering if it is possible to find out the specific attack power of the various monster attacks, like it is with Ammy's Divine Instruments (these attacks powers are displayed on the Gold Dust page, for reference). Also, should the tables of weapons on the Rosary, Reflector, and Galive pages display the attack power as well? EonArashi 02:15, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it is. The best way to judge how much damage enemies do is to look at how many solar units Amaterasu loses after taking damage. If there is a way to obtain numerical data of a monster's damage output, I have not found it yet, but once (and if) I do, I will update the pages accordingly. :As for your other question, it wouldn't hurt (and it would be more convenient). Considering those pages look at and explain each Divine Instrument indepth, having that information added would benefit the pages greatly.--Tyrant457 00:46, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Alright, that's fair. That would be quite a project, but I'd say we're probably better off leaving that alone for now, at least until we get all the monsters' pages finished. Thanks. Ok. I can't edit the tables to create another column, so I guess that's up to you whenever you or one of the other Admins. One other thing I'd like to do is to take a look at all the monster pages and revamp the strategy section. A lot of them take a more complicated route than is really necessary to defeat monsters, and they miss several alternate strategies that might work better for other people (or tactics that work better on the PS2 than Wii and vice-versa). I haven't had enough time to make much headway in that regard yet, but once I do, I'll let you know. --EonArashi 01:45, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Okami PrincessTricky 02:46, May 13, 2012 (UTC)No problem! Im glad to help out. BTW love the picture. Oki is awesome. :)~(<-lol has a mustache. XD)PrincessTricky :Yesh, Oki is awesome. x) No one beats good ol' Ammy, though. :D :Anyway, I look forward to watching your growth on our wiki. As the automated message said, please feel free to contact me if you need help, have questions, or just wanna chat. ^_^--Tyrant457 16:37, May 13, 2012 (UTC) uh, do you think that we should add the "Badges" and "User of the Month" function ? for Badges, I have some, like : -Resurrection of the Sun : earn this badge by joining the wiki. -Ammy (or Rising Sun) : make 1 edit. -Yomigami (or Rejuvenation) : make 5 edits. -Tachigami (or Power Slash) : make 10 edits. -Demon Killer : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for every 5 days (timer resets if being neglected). -Demon Hunter : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for every 20 days (timer resets if being neglected). -Demon Slayer : visit and/or contribute to the wiki for everyday in a month (timer resets if being neglected). ...etc... so is this ok ? DemonicDemonOfDestiny 17:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC)DemonicDemonOfDestinyDemonicDemonOfDestiny 17:45, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :You may want to ask Soul reaper that since he is the bureaucrat of this wiki and adding that stuff is beyond my power, though I doubt he will respond quickly since I haven't seen him in quite a long time... I'm not too sure about User of the Month, though, since there is hardly enough activity on this wiki to warrant it, and most contributers I've seen are anons who don't have an account/haven't logged in.--Tyrant457 15:19, June 5, 2012 (UTC)